Reacción
by Scripturiens
Summary: La tercera ley de Newton dice que cada acción genera una igual y opuesta reacción; el desencadenante, a veces, es lo último que imaginamos. [Contraparte a Acción; escrito en conjunto con SkuAg]
1. Miscible

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no pertence ni a SkuAg, ni a mí.

 **REACCIÓN**

* * *

Miscible: _adj._ Que se puede mezclar, especialmente referido a líquidos solubles.

* * *

I've been smiling with anchors on my shoulders and I've been dying to let them go.

 _Oil and Water_ , Incubus

* * *

Por varios minutos tras la partida de Yamato, lo único que Sora podía escuchar era el sonido del portazo con el que se despidió. Sus manos temblaban y tuvo que sentarse un momento antes de poder dominar su cuerpo lo suficiente para coger un vaso de agua. Sentía que la garganta le dolía de aguantarse las ganas de llorar y, en desesperación, se pasó las manos por el cabello, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Cuando los abrió, las ganas de llorar habían pasado.

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue recoger la silla que había tirado, organizar los papeles desordenados en la mesa. Buscó una caja de cartón en el closet que servía como bodega y se dedicó a meter cada pieza que encontrara que le hubiese pertenecido, en algún momento, a Yamato. Habían camisas, medias, un par de uñas de su bajo; el reloj que ella le dio de cumpleaños, un par de lentes, algunos libros y libretas que tenía por ahí. Pensó en su voz diciéndole que no la volvería a ver y tiró los libros adentro, cerrando la caja y pegando una etiqueta con su nombre y dirección. Ya la llevaría al correo cuando tuviera tiempo de limpiar todo el apartamento…

Con un tenue suspiro, Sora se acercó al desorden de la sala. Los discos que había tirado, el plástico quebrado. Arrancó fotografías de su pared de memorias; posters, una cajetilla de cigarrillos comenzada y olvidada. Tomó esas cosas y las tiró de mala gana en una bolsa, mordiéndose la mejilla para evitar el llanto, o los gritos o cualquier otra cosa que fuera su nombre. Hizo una mueca al encontrar una nota que le había escrito y la arrugó en su puño antes de tirarla en la bolsa con el resto de su basura.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió un corto mensaje:

 _Se acabó._

Lo envió, puso el aparato en silencio y fue mientras caminaba a la cocineta que se fijó en los vidrios quebrados. Maldijo por lo bajo (algo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer) y se arrodilló a recoger las piezas de cristal. El alto timbre de su teléfono la asustó y esta vez soltó una maldición en voz alta al cortar su palma contra los afilados pedazos.

—¡Ow!—bufó, sacando pequeñas astillas de cristal de su palma y moviéndose torpemente hacia la cocineta a lavar su mano. Sangró por un buen rato, parpadeando el triple de lo usual para evitar el escozor de lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir. Recordó las recomendaciones de Jyou y dejó su mano abierta bajo el flujo del agua, usando una venda de su kit de primeros auxilios (un regalo de mudanza de Jyou, también) para detener el sangrado.

 _Si Yamato estuviera ahí…_

Y fue entonces que Sora decidió que, si Yamato era capaz de cerrar la puerta tras dejarla, ella se aseguraría de que no la pudiera abrir de nuevo.

La noche la encontró en la calle, con el abrigo abotonado hasta el cuello, el cabello cubriéndole las orejas y una bolsa colgando de la mano que no estaba vendada. No quiso botarla en el basurero por su casa, porque no se creía capaz de ir a dormir sabiéndolo tan cerca de su vida, aún. Así que caminó, abrazando el abrigo a sí misma y tomando el primer autobús fuera del pequeño distrito suburbano en el que vivía. Se bajó veinte minutos y dos paradas después en un distrito similar, aunque más moderno que su barrio. Los edificios eran altos, todos idénticos y Sora no pudo evitar resentir saber que a Yamato le parecerían mucho más aceptables que su actual hogar.

Un momento de debilidad, unos segundos de distracción y Sora soltó la bolsa, sus contenidos cayendo al piso sin ceremonia o armonía. Se agachó a recogerlo sin cuidado y fue cuando alguien más se detuvo a ayudarla que miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron casi por accidente e Izumi Koushiro fue el más sorprendido de los dos. Arqueando una gruesa ceja oscura, su mirada de indiferencia dio lugar a una pequeña sonrisa confundida.

—¿Sora?

—Koushiro —ella repuso suavemente, apresurándose a guardar las cosas que dejó caer—. Qué gusto, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Los dedos de Koushiro tocaron la fotografía en sus manos. Un Yamato con una media sonrisa y Sora haciendo un gesto dulce, una señal de paz. El sombrero que usaba no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y sus ojos pasaron por el resto de las cosas que ella parecía tan apresurada por esconder: discos, afiches, más fotografías. Todas, notó, con el rubio amigo que tenían en común.

En los años que habían pasado, Koushiro había cambiado considerablemente. Llevaba el cabello más corto, más sobrio. Sus cejas permanecían gruesas pero bien definidas y, en el giro más antiguo de la vida, había dado un estirón considerable. Retenía su mirada impasiva, la sonrisa fina y distraída que lo caracterizó en su infancia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó.

—No, no gracias —Sora dijo con seguridad—. Sólo estaba algo distraída.

Él asintió, luego torció levemente el rostro hacia ella. Trató de buscar lástima en sus ojos grises, pero se encontró con el mismo silencio e indiferencia de siempre. Y en ese momento, no pudo pensar en querer ver algo más. Koushiro le ofreció la fotografía y el resto de las cosas faltantes, parándose lentamente.

—¿Vas a algún lugar?—preguntó de nuevo y Sora suavemente elevó su mirada hacia él—. Es tarde.

—Lejos —contestó ella. Koushiro sonrió.

—Te acompaño, entonces.

No supo cómo decirle que no. Se sentía cansada, como si los huesos le pesaran de tanto andar. Divisó un contenedor de basura a lo lejos y miró a Koushiro, que caminaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde voy —soltó, porque no era justo que la acompañara a deambular en silencio, sin dirección o propósito.

—No tengo que estar en ningún lado —el pelirrojo contestó tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros—, no es un problema.

Quiso decir que nadie lo esperaba, pero tenía la impresión de que no era correcto mencionarlo. Sora se detuvo ante el contenedor y, sin previo aviso, aventó la bolsa con una fuerza impresionante, como para asegurarse que entrara y se quedara ahí. Cuando se volteó, Koushiro la miraba fijamente con esos mismos ojos grises y ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

—Estaba sacando la basura —dijo y él asintió.

—Eso veo.

—No vale la pena cargar cosas que no necesito.

—Una observación muy práctica.

—¿Verdad? Creí que lo apreciarías.

Koushiro sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente y a Sora se le hizo algo muy lindo. Su sonrisa se redujo a una fina línea tras unos segundos y Sora siguió su mirada hacia su mano, con su vendaje improvisado y manchado de sangre oscura.

—No es nada —dijo de una vez, cerrando la mano e ignorando la punzada de dolor que había ignorado hasta el momento, acercándola a su pecho. Koushiro dio un paso al frente y dudó por un momento antes de acercar su mano hacia ella. No alcanzó a tocarla, guardándola en su bolsillo de nuevo.

—Sería irresponsable dejarte ir sin tratarla —dijo tras una breve pausa—. Al menos deberías cambiar la venda.

Aunque en ningún momento la presionó a aceptar, Sora terminó siguiéndolo en silencio. Le sorprendió saber que vivía en esa área; nunca había cuestionado dónde el pelirrojo residía ya que siempre era muy puntual y, de no ser por motivos mayores, nunca se perdía de ningún evento de sus amigos.

—Me gusta el silencio —Koushiro explicó al llegar a su edificio. Era enorme, muy eficiente, limpio y simétrico. A Sora le pareció que le faltaba algo de color pero podía imaginarse fácilmente a Koushiro escogiéndolo como un buen lugar para vivir—. Sé que se ve algo aburrido pero no soy muy bueno eligiendo colores —pausó, abriendo la puerta—, creo que de tener la opción, volvería a elegir blanco.

Sora no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—No tiene nada de malo. Es simple, limpio —se quitó sus zapatos en la entrada y siguió a Koushiro hasta la modesta sala—. Me gusta.

Koushiro era eficiente hasta en las cosas más sencillas, como buscar un botiquín y entretener visitas. En el rato que le tomó ir al baño y lavarse las manos, él ya había puesto la tetera y sacado tazas para servir el té. La fragancia llenó su modesta sala, provocando una calidez bienvenida en su cuerpo triste y cansado. Él se sentó en la silla contigua y pidió su mano, trabajando en silencio mientras aplicaba el antibiótico y crema cicatrizante en silencio, con más gentileza de la que ella habría supuesto. Sus manos eran pequeñas, suaves salvo por la punta de sus dedos. Estiró una mesura de vendajes frescos y enrolló su mano con cuidado, ocasionalmente ajustando para movilidad y comodidad suya. Antes de saberlo, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

—Yamato y yo terminamos.

Koushiro no se detuvo, aunque alzó la mirada por unos segundos.

—¿Esto…?

—Quebré un vaso —Sora explicó—, me corté con el cristal.

El pelirrojo asintió y se levantó para servir el té, ofreciendo una taza humeante y fragante a Sora. Tenía los ojos fijos en su bebida y cuando alzó la mirada se sorprendió de encontrar a Koushiro tranquilo, bebiendo su té y viendo hacia la pared frente a él como si no hubiese nada más interesante que eso.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?—inquirió, molesta de que le fuera tan indiferente un evento tan enorme para ella. Su amigo la miró como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí, pasando su taza de mano en mano.

—Pensé que no querrías hablar al respecto.

—No quiero —Sora dijo, rodando sus ojos porque sentía que le picaban de nuevo—. Pero no deberías de preguntar, ¿al menos?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Quiero que alguien me diga que no fue un error —la admisión, como todo ese día, salió sin que pudiera evitarlo. Le avergonzaba ser tan patética, tan triste, pero Koushiro no preguntaba nada y no entendía que Sora necesitaba más que genérica compañía y bebidas calientes, aunque ni ella misma sabía qué.

Esta vez, aunque dudó, sí tocó su mano. Sus dedos estaban tibios, casi demasiado calientes. Puso su palma sobre la mano de Sora y la pelirroja se pasó la otra mano por el rostro, avergonzada.

—Deberías confiar más en tus decisiones —Koushiro dijo suavemente—. Si no lo necesitas, no tienes por qué guardarlo.

Lentamente, la pesadez se derritió. No hablaron más de eso, aunque Sora insistió en ayudarle a cocinar algún bocadillo de medianoche y limpiar su cocina, y aceptó con gratitud cuando propuso que vieran una película o algo. Y luego, cuando era la madrugada los alcanzó y Sora no sabía cómo prolongar el momento, cómo rogar que no le pidiera que se fuera, Koushiro se disculpó por no haber cambiado las sábanas de su cama, que esperaba que no le molestara el desastre de su habitación.

Trató de dormir, pero la poca familiaridad de la habitación imposibilitaba conciliar un sueño profundo. Se despertó por la madrugada, sedienta y con los labios secos. La sala, que esperaba encontrar en penumbras, estaba iluminada por el resplandor tras la puerta del estudio personal de Koushiro. Sora lo encontró casualmente frente al ordenador, sus dedos danzando sobre las teclas produciendo un sonido familiar, mecánico, agradable.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó sin alejar su mirada de la pantalla—, lo lamento, trataré de no hacer tanto ruido.

Sora se sobresaltó, negando con la cabeza antes de recordar que no podía verla.

—No, claro que no —dijo—, creí que estabas dormido.

—No podía dormir —Koushiro contestó.

—Tampoco yo.

Se acercó a ver qué hacía y percibió, muy tarde, que su proximidad lo incomodaba. Le había prestado una pijama, algo que él ya no usaba porque le había dejado de quedar. Pantalones largos, una camiseta pequeña y algo holgada; traía su cabello suelto. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo sintió tensarse, pero sólo lo rodeo con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—No quiero estar sola—susurró, tan bajo que por un momento, él pretendió no haberla escuchado. Luego sus manos subieron hacia su antebrazo, acariciando lenta y suavemente, mientras decidía lo que iba a decir.

—No estás sola —le dijo—, estás _triste_ , pero no sola.

—No quiero estar triste —Sora insistió, y el movimiento de sus labios en su cuello acallaron sus protestas, haciendo recorrer un escalofrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

—No puedo ayudarte con eso —Koushiro dijo, parpadeando bruscamente y tragando con dificultad.

—Sí puedes —Sora dijo, y esta vez sus labios buscaron la línea de su quijada, detrás de su oreja. Koushiro separó sus brazos y se volteó para verla con una intensidad extraña en él.

—No soy Yamato —le dijo, y su voz no era gentil, o suave, o cuidadosa. Era dura, con filo; como si intentara herir. Sora suspiró, negando con su cabeza y dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

—No —dijo ella, sus ojos, como claros rubíes, fijos en los suyos—, nunca te pediría que lo fueras.

Fue él quien cerró la distancia entre sus rostros, quien la besó con decisión. Los labios de Sora eran tímidos, torpes, como si hubiese olvidado como besar. Los de Koushiro eran asertivos, absorbentes sin ser dominantes. Le estaba dando la opción de detenerse, de ir a dormir, de irse del apartamento, de arrepentirse de todo. Sora lo sabía, y aun así no lo hizo. Sus manos halaron de su camisa, lo trajo a sí y no alcanzaron a llegar al cuarto.

Había algo urgente en la manera en que se besaban, que se tocaban, como si ambos quisieran borrar cualquier rastro de Yamato que quedara en su cuerpo. Fue ella que insistió, quien lo trajo a sí, quien se acomodó a él. Y tras la primera vez, torpe y descuidada y nueva y extraña, ninguno de los dos pensaba en el rubio.

Koushiro se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a Sora. No se molestó en tapar su desnudez; ya se habían visto hasta el alma. Sora miraba a través de su ventana, sentía que el corazón le palpitaba en la mano vendada.

—Lo lamento —lo escuchó llamar, mirándole por el hombro—. No debí…

—Yo no —Sora dijo, y se acercó a él, plantando un beso en la base de su nuca y hundiendo sus dedos en su clavícula, su abdomen. Podía sentir sus pechos presionados a su espalda y no podía evitar las ganas de tomarla de nuevo, de escucharla decir su nombre. Sora escondió su rostro, suspirando—. No quiero que te disculpes.

Su mano la alcanzó, se entrelazó con la suya.

—Sólo si no me das las gracias.

—¿Las gracias? No has hecho nada por mí.

Koushiro la miró con resentimiento, sus labios estirados en una fina línea.

—Te hice té.

—Cortesía, nada más.

—¿Y esto?

La besó de nuevo y a Sora se le olvidó lo que iba a decir, tragando la risa y las gracias que traía colgando en la punta de la lengua.

* * *

 **Notas:** Si han llegado a este capítulo probablemente ya se pasaron por el primero, _Inmiscible_ , de SkuAg (si no, ¿qué esperan?). Este fic fue planeado para que los capítulos, aunque fueran autoconclusivos, se entrelazaran los unos con los otros. La temática sigue una línea de conceptos de química orgánica acerca de la solubilidad de ciertas sustancias, por eso _Acción & Reacción_. Las parejas son muy crack pero, también lo somos las autoras, ¿no?

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Solución Perfecta

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no pertence ni a SkuAg, ni a mí.

 **REACCIÓN**

* * *

En química, una solución perfecta es una mezcla de dos elementos, en proporciones ideales.

* * *

Babe, this wouldn't be the first time and it will not be the last time.

 _Oil and Water_ , Incubus

* * *

Sus dedos tocaban nerviosamente el aparato celular y ella no sabía si llamar de nuevo, aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería la misma. La casi certeza de una respuesta negativa nunca había sido suficiente para detener a Tachikawa Mimi. Los sonidos de ollas, cucharones, la tetera burbujeando — todas estas cosas llamaban su atención, pero Mimi no podía quitar los ojos del pequeño aparato celular.

—Sólo una vez más —murmuró bajo su aliento, presionando el botón para marcar cuando el teléfono le fue arrebatado en un fluido movimiento—. ¡Oye!—exclamó, indignada—, lo estoy _usando_.

Motomiya Daisuke le devolvió la mirada impaciente, sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto de irritación. En una mano tenía su celular y en la otra, un cucharón de madera con una salsa color blanco.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías —el joven se quejó, torciendo los labios.

—Estoy ayudando —Mimi se defendió, alzando un dedo y pasándolo por la cuchara antes de llevarlo a su boca.

—Esto —Daisuke dijo, gestionando a Mimi y el teléfono—, no es _'ayudar'_.

—Mucha sal —la chica dijo, parándose y caminando hacia la cocina. Tomó un poco de crema y la agregó a la pequeña olla. Daisuke la siguió a la cocina, dejando que tomara la cuchara y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Hacer mi trabajo por mí tampoco es ayudar, Mimi —le dijo—, ¡no es a ti a quién evaluarán!

Mimi lo ignoró, tomando un par de cebollinas y cortándolas en finos trozos con una rapidez verdaderamente impresionante. Daisuke torció los labios de nuevo, viendo con envidia como ella manejaba con mucha más gracia que él sus propios cuchillos. Ella, notando su mirada, rio.

—Está en la muñeca —dijo, provocando que al moreno se le enrojecieran las mejillas y volteara a ver hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—¿Te puedes salir de mi cocina?—masculló molesto. Mimi achicó los ojos, tiró sus cebollinas perfectamente cortadas en una sartén y ofreció su mano, palma arriba.

—Mi teléfono —exigió.

—Te lo daré—el moreno dijo—, pero sólo si prometes no llamarla.

—Daichi—Mimi dijo, su rostro denotando la misma preocupación de antes—, han pasado tres días ya. No sé nada de ella.

Daisuke la ignoró, metiendo el aparato en su bolsillo del pantalón y pasando a lado de Mimi quien, resignada, se sentó en un banquito al otro lado del desayunador.

Sus manos eran ligeras, delicadas a pesar de su tamaño y aparente torpeza. Cortaba, pelaba, condimentaba con velocidad y precisión. Mimi apoyó los codos en el mármol, descansando su mejilla sobre su palma al verlo pasar de una esquina a otra en la pequeña pero inmaculada cocina; él único rincón de la vida de Daisuke que siempre estaba ordenado e impecable. Observaba sus movimientos; juzgaba sus medidas, la fluidez de sus manos, la manera en la que incorporaba, poco a poco, cada ingrediente dentro del platillo. No le dijo nada, pero su mirada nunca lo abandonó, y él lo sabía. Cuando al fin volteó a verla, Mimi parpadeó un par de veces antes de ofrecerle una torpe sonrisa.

—Dilo —dijo, irritado—, sé que lo estoy haciendo mal.

—En realidad —Mimi le dijo—, se ve muy bien.

Y él, como si hubiese esperado críticas e instrucciones, se sorprendió una vez más de no saber qué esperar de ella. Sus mejillas se tintaron de nuevo y Daisuke pasó su pulgar por su mejilla, distraído.

—¿La comida?

Mimi rio.

—Tú.

Apagando la estufa, Daisuke tapó todo para que se asentara y tiró su toalla sobre su hombro, viéndola con una mezcla de aprensión y curiosidad.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella —le dijo suavemente.

—No sé si está bien.

—Llamaría, si no lo estuviera.

—Y Yamato…

—¿Yamato?

Mimi evitó su mirada, fijándose en el reflejo de la madera pulida bajo sus codos, el libro de recetas de Daisuke abierto en una página al azar que había estado leyendo. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero no se le ocurría una manera de expresar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, sin que él lo tomara mal.

—No puedo creer que sigas con eso —dijo molesto, girándose fuera de la cocina y dejándola sola por unos momentos. Mimi cerró el libro, suspirando al deslizarse del taburete y acercándose al lavadero. El agua corría caliente mientras fregaba el desorden que el moreno había dejado, mientras trataba de no pensar en Sora, o Yamato, o como ya no eran Sora y Yamato.

—No significa nada.

Lo miró sobre el hombro. Daisuke se encontraba apoyado en el arco que daba entrada a su cocina, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mimi le ofreció una tenue sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Lo sé, pero a veces…

Lo sintió atrás suyo, sus manos, grandes y en ocasiones torpes, acariciando el largo de sus pálidos brazos. Sentía su aliento en su nuca, haciendo cosquillas detrás de su oreja y suspiró cuando sintió sus brazos en la blanca columna de su cuello.

—¿Estarías tan tranquilo si me fuera, Daichi?

Pausó en sus cariños, frunciendo la nariz y respirando el aroma de su cabello antes de recostar su barbilla en su hombro. Su voz, la manera en la que estructuró la frase, sus manos apretando el borde del lavaplatos — Daisuke se sintió lleno de todo aquello que Mimi siempre le había provocado. Cerró los ojos y sus manos rodearon su cintura, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Yo no te dejaría ir —murmuró suavemente.

—Eso decía Yamato.

Abrió sus ojos y besó su cuello tres veces. A la tercera, abrió su boca y le clavo los incisores, enrojeciendo su piel y haciéndola resaltar de sorpresa.

—¡Daisuke!

—Yo no soy Yamato —le dijo simplemente, volteándola para poder verla a la cara—. Esto es para siempre, Mi.

Mimi lo miró hacia arriba, haciendo un puchero.

—Tendré que amarrarte a esa promesa, Motomiya.

El joven sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos sus dientes.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo en un beso—. A diferencia tuya, yo _sí_ tengo palabra.

Ella lo soltó con un quejido, rodando sus ojos.

—Fue una vez, ¡Daisuke!

—¿Una vez? Trata _mil_.

—Detalles —dijo sin cuidado. Se alejó hacia la estufa, destapando ollas y sacando platos, cubiertos y vasos. Probó un bocado del estofado que el chico había preparado y sonrió ampliamente, relamiendo sus labios. _Perfecto_. Se volteó sobre el hombro mientras caminaba a la mesa, viéndolo con ojos grandes e inocentes.

—Trae el resto, ¿quieres? —sonrió, y él pudo ver ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos color miel—. Yo me encargo del postre.

Daisuke mordió su labio, evitando una sonrisa que moría por escapar. Y es que esa mujer podría ser el fin de su vida, y estaba tan _jodidamente_ emocionado porque lo fuera.

* * *

 **Notas:** Lo lamento mucho, _mucho_ por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo; me faltaban algunos detalles que debía arreglar antes de publicarlo. Este ha sido un proyecto muy divertido y quiero agradecer a SkuAg por haberme permitido ser parte de él, lo disfruté mucho. Y gracias a ustedes, por leernos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
